Time after Time
by lalla527
Summary: Jordan comes to find out he has a sister and wht happens when your sister falls for your best friend. Mature Content/Lemons


MY-SO CALLED LIFE

TIME AFTER TIME

**PROLOGUE**

" Jade you can't just walk into his life like its nothing" said her father as they continue to argue, "dad, I have too, he is the only other family I have" she says looking at him with her arms crossed.

**JADE V/O**

_My dad and I have been having this argument since I turned 16, when he told me about my older brother who happens to be part of my favorite band Frozen Embryos, he is the lead singer his name is Jordan Catalano, we are only half siblings, my mom was having an affair with my dad I know that sounds like really bad but my mom was a drug addict so was my dad at one point they met and started sleeping together even though my mom was married to Jordan's dad when she got pregnant with me she took off with Jordan who was small at the time or attempted too, Jordan's dad found her and caught her doing cocaine and filed for divorce and got custody of Jordan and then she died giving birth to me from the drugs and of course my dad has custody of me well when I was young I'm now 21 and Jordan is 30 years old and is famous, my dad told me about him when I was 16 because I had tickets to see his band live but when I asked if I could do a meet and greet he wouldn't let me, I've asked every year on my birthday to meet him since then._

_But this year is different I've had enough I'm done listening he doesn't know it but I've saved money from work and I bought tickets to go to LA where he lives and find him which shouldn't be too hard, so tonight I have a flight to LA from New York where I live._

_Now that we've had the birthday screaming match I'm in my room and he is in his asleep and I have my duffel bag packed with clothes and my guitar in its case, yes I am musically talented too anyway as I sneak out the window I take one last look at my room and crawl out the window and down the fire escape and walk to the subway to get to the train station and to JFK airport._

**JADE V/O**

_Once I was in LA, I got a taxi to the Hilton hotel because that would be home for now until I save enough of money to actually get an apartment I planned on going to my brother's house in a few weeks after I've gotten somewhat settled ok fine actually I am nervous as fucking hell and now I am actually putting it off for a few weeks till I can figure out what I want to say to him, I mean its probably not going to be easy to do this and I have to pray that he is actually home I'm pretty sure he will be because the band is recording there new album or finishing it up and he has a studio in his house that they work out of._

_Once I was in the hotel I unpacked and then went to do an audition for a job at this place called Vixen, I am hoping I get this job._

**CHAPTER 2**

**VIXEN**

**JADE POV**

**JADE V/O**

_I walked into the place and it was extremely busy I immediately went backstage the name of the place is Vixen its kind of like dancing for the pussy cat dolls pretty much the same idea, I am going to be a dancer hopefully._

_I walked in and went backstage immediately like I was told too and found a bunch of girls back there getting ready to audition, I've done this before I told myself I've danced and sung for another club in NYC so I know how to do this I can get this job._

"hi" said a girl next to me on stage, she was really pretty dark hair and big brown eyes, "hi" I said to her, well good start at least someone said hi to me right, "I'm Alex" she said "Jade" said Jade she gives Jade a smile "its nice to meet you, I'm so nervous this is like the best club in LA I heard she is only looking for 2 new dancers and we find out today if we make the cut" said Alex "yeah I know I'm kind of nervous too" said Jade "how long have you been dancing" asks Alex "since I was a kid I've been singing for years too" said Jade "you sing too, omigod Tina is going to love you, I heard she always wanted a singer and dancer usually its all lip syncing and dancing, did you put that on your resume that you sing" asks Alex with a grin "yeah" she says just as Tina comes out in front of them but not on the stage.

"okay here is what I want just dance the part as best you can they are individual try outs so do the best you can and if you can sing throw it in there and I am hoping whatever you have decided to perform for me that it was practiced, I am looking for a good sexy routine and dedication this is a lot of hard work, okay first up is Alex" she said "good luck" said Jade with a smile as she walks off stage with the other girls, she watches Alex from side stage and she was really good after Alex comes backstage "how do you think I did" asks Alex "you did great" said Jade, one by one they watched the other girls "god these girls are really good" said Jade "don't let it intiminate you do the best you can don't let that fuck you up" said Alex "Jade" said Tina "okay here we go" said Jade.

"so you're a singer too, alright lets see what you got just so you know I have been looking for a girl that can sing and if I think your good you have a chance at your own showcase with the other girls" said Tina "okay" said Jade somewhat shyly, Jade did as best as she could with her performance after her all the girls came back on stage "okay all of you were good and it wasn't easy deciding this and if you don't make the cut I will eventually look for girls again so don't get discouraged there is always another chance" she says to all of the girls "alright with that the two girls I have picked are" said Tina, Alex and Jade hold hands praying for the spots "Alex and Jade" said Tina, they both scream and hug "omigod thank you so much" said Jade "alright heres the deal with you Jade, I am giving a showcase tonight because you were so well trained and ready for it, Alex you did wonderful and both of you stay dedicated to this and you will go far" said Tina.

**JADE V/O**

_After I got the job that night I had a showcase and it went amazing so since then I have an official spot along with some of the other girls that get spot light parts of their own, I'm usually the last one of the night but anyway I have been here for about a month yeah I know amazing right and everything is going great except I still haven't gone to see my brother still scared out of my mind and well Vixen keeps me really busy between practices and work._

_But today is the day I am going to do it, I finally got a car so at least I didn't have to take a cab to his house, I pull up to his house and of course its gorgeous and I walk up to the door and it was like the longest walk of my life, I ring the doorbell and wait I hear footsteps then standing in front of me is Shane Lewis, the Shane lewis the drummer of my brothers band and his best friend who is even more gorgeous in person and those hazel eyes are to die for in person, he looks me up and down, shit don't stare say something._

"Hi I'm Jade and I am looking for Jordan Catalano" said Jade nervously "hi Jade, can ask you why" he says with a small grin, _god he is sexy she thinks to herself_ "well I just really need to speak with him" said Jade then she hears more footsteps and its Jordan, "well who's your friend" asks Jordan looking at Shane "actually she is looking for you but I'm not really sure why" said Shane checking her out again and licks his lips_ is he checking me out I mean I swear he is giving me those fuck me eyes thinks Jade _"think she is a fan" said Shane "no I mean yeah I am fan of the band but that's not why I am here, I'm here because I am his sister" said Jade pointing at Jordan "what" they both say at the same time "well half-sister" said Jade "um okay well uh I think you better come in" said Jordan, Shane opens the door wider and watches her walk in from behind.

**SHANE POV**

**SHANE V/O**

_I go to see who is at the door because Jordan is not leaving the studio well he hasn't even let us out of the studio so answering the door was a way for freedom for a few seconds I open the door and the most sexiest fucking hot girl I have ever seen is standing in front of me looking at me almost staring like she is checking me out too with her gorgeous blue eyes like see through blue eyes even brighter than Catalano's eyes and I love the hair to the blonde with the black underneath and of course she has a sexiest body too, she is tiny but has all the right curves and is kind of short only comes up to my chest then of course as I am checking her out she says she is Catalano's sister._

_Well Catalano you have one hell of hot sister that I apparently can't touch for a few reasons number 1 being she is Jordan's little sister and two I have a girlfriend okay I checked her out but I am guy and she is fucking hot then as she walks in I check out her ass which is nice too, really nice, I'd love to touch that ass, run my hands all over her body actually, fuck! Catalano's sister! And I have a girlfriend! Damn my inappropriate thoughts._

**JORDAN V/O**

_What the actual fuck is going on here, a sister! A half -sister that I didn't know about I mean I'm not all that upset just caught off guard like I always wished I had more family even when my dad was alive but I would never want a younger sibling to go through what I did with my dad especially a younger sister, she is twenty one and I am thirty and obliviously when she says half- sister she means she is my mom's and her dad's from when my mom had the affair and then she died when I was young everyone thought it was from drugs but it was from giving birth and being a druggie._

_I really have a fucked up family well biologically I mean to me the band has been like a family to me._

"so that's the story" she says with a sigh "okay so um can ask you what made you come here, I mean I am glad you did because I don't have anyone biologically related to me since my dad passed away but what made you come all the way from New York to LA" said Jordan looking at her as he bites his thumb "because I don't have anyone but my dad and I've always wanted to meet you since my dad told me you were my brother and I have been a fan of frozen embryos for years" said Jade "okay so where have you been staying" he asks looking at her as he lights a cigarette "the Hilton till I have the money for an apartment" said Jade "not anymore your not" he says as he blows smoke out "your staying here" he says looking at her "I cant impose like that really its fine" she says as she sits on the stool "no its not your my sister and I would rather have you here in my house I mean what kind of big brother would I be if I let you stay at a hotel when I have a bedroom not being used upstairs, a nice one" he says with a grin, she laughs "okay so I guess I'll stay here, I mean seening the bedroom is so nice and everything" she says with a laugh, he grins "alright then you want to go get your stuff then maybe grab some coffee hang out for a little" said Jordan.

"hey so everything settled" asks Shane as he stands in the doorway "yup she is my sister and she is going to be staying with us for a while" said Jordan getting his keys "uh okay" said Shane scratching his head "we're gonna go get her stuff and go out for some coffee" said Jordan, "yup see you guys later" said Shane as he goes towards his bedroom.

**SHANE POV**

**SHANE V/O**

"_FUCK! Of course Catalano was going to offer for her to stay here I mean its not that I don't want her stay or whatever but its going to torment me every day especially while Leslie is away right now and it will probably drive me crazy when Leslie gets back too, don't get me wrong Leslie she is nice and like kind of fun but when Jade came to the door it was like the world stopped and there was instant chemistry between the both of us I mean I am amazed Catalano didn't notice my raging fucking hormones now I want her not even just sexually like I want to get to know her but having to look at her everyday look at that fucking sexy hot girl is going to make me insane._

_Already all I can think about is how bad I want fuck the shit out of her of course I will never touch her ever because Catalano would kill me ._

_So after finding out she was staying here and just seeing her, I was horny as fuck I mean I have been because well Leslie isn't around and even when like she is I mean I get off and everything but its like there isn't passion its just sex and that probably sounds really fucked up but like I said when Jade came to that door I didn't even touch her and all we did was look at each other and it was there I saw how she looked at me there was fire there, anyway like I said I am horny as all hell so no one is home so I took in my own hands literally._

**SHANE V/O**

_Fuck that was good really good omigod I haven't jerked off in a long ass time and a girl that's not even my girlfriend and also again Catalano's sister I jerked off to her it felt so fucking real too like I was really inside her, fuck I want her, I really want her then I hear the door fuck they are back I decided to take a cold shower before I go out there just to calm myself down after all that that the shower was great too._

"hey how was coffee" asks Shane as he comes into the kitchen purposely with no shirt on if he is going to end up jerking off to her might as well tease her too just a little as she is now in the kitchen alone "where's Jordan" he asks looking at her as she gets a drink "had to run an errand" said Jade "where the hell are your cups" she says with a laugh "oh right here" said Shane coming closer to her almost against her and grabbing a glass then handing it to her as they make eye contact and she takes the glass they pause for a second then she turns to fill it with water.

**JADE V/O**

_Omigod when Shane came into the kitchen with no shirt on with his Jeans hanging from his hips I thought I would die then he came closer to me and all I can smell is shower like his soap and it smelled good like amazing and his skin was a golden brown and he had freckles on his back along with a tattoo I mean its not like I've never seen pictures of him shirtless before but seeing him like close up in person was even better._

"thanks" she says softly "so guess your staying here for a while" he says as he leans against the counter, trying to make conversation "yeah Jordan offered and he really makes it hard to say no doesn't he" said Jade with a smile, Shane laughs "Catalano can be a control freak" said Shane with a grin "so you really came all the way to LA to meet him" said Shane as she leans against the breakfast bar in the middle of the kitchen "yeah well I also thought it would be a good opportunity for music too, I mean it is LA" said Jade "you're a musician too" said Shane _oh god she just got hotter he thinks to himself _"yeah I mean it is in the family Jordan is my brother" said Jade with a grin "yeah true, you know we have the studio upstairs you should go up there check it out" said Shane with a grin "yeah I will once I get settled in" said Jade as she puts her glass in the sink "so he like kind of left right away never told me what room is mine I mean showed me" said Jade, Shane licks his lips "I can show you I mean its an empty room other than like a bed and stuff" said Shane 'okay" she says as she goes to grab her duffel bag, he reaches for it "I got it" he says with a wink as he grabs her duffel bag "thanks" she says with a grin, she follows him upstairs.

She follows him down the hall a little bit "guess we are neighbors" he says with a laugh because his room was right next door just more torment for him "oh really" she says as she goes into the bedroom that is now hers and Shane follows and puts her duffel bag down "nice room" she says "yeah same as mine, just no bathroom" said Shane "you have your own bathroom" said Jade turning around "yeah" said Shane with a grin "want to trade rooms" she said jokingly "not really" he said with a laugh, she laughs "but hey there is good features in here too" said Shane going to the closet "every girls dream, huge walk in closet" he says turning the light on she stands in front of him "yeah and I couldn't even fill half right now" said Jade with a laugh, "packed light" he said with a grin she turns to him not realizing how close he was to her, she looks up at him "yeah only took what can fit in a duffel bag" said Jade "I'm sure you will fill the closet eventually" he says to her "maybe" she says with a smile "you know you really have beautiful eyes" he says softly "thanks" she says shyly then looks at him "so do you" said Jade "actually your just hot in general" said Shane who wasn't planning on flirting or getting this close to her but he couldn't resist, "you always use these lines on the girls' she said jokingly "I'm not using any lines, I'm just bein honest" said Shane with a smile, she bites her lip then tries to look away as he steps closer but he takes her chin "are you trying to kiss me" she asks with a flirty grin "because you don't want me too" he says with grin as his lips are almost on hers.

Then they hear the door open "Jordan's home' she says as their faces are still close "guess we will have to wait on that kiss" he says softly then moves away from her and walks out of the bedroom she takes a deep breath.

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE GIRLFRIEND**

**JADE POV**

**JADE V/O**

_All week all I had on my mind was the almost kiss with Shane that shouldn't have happened because Jordan will kill him and he has kind of stayed away now I don't get it though how do you go from almost kissing me to avoiding me as I was in the kitchen again getting something to eat, Shane walks in and does he have thing about meeting me in the kitchen and being shirtless._

"Morning" said Shane coming into the kitchen, she turns to him "are you talking to me now" said Jade "yeah guess I am" said Shane moving closer to her "Jordan is upstairs' said Jade "in the studio he won't come out for a while" said Shane as she continues to do what she was until he comes up from behind her and turns her around by her waist "your crazy" she says to him with a grin "no I just think that staying away from you is impossible" said Shane as he runs his hands down to her hips and pulls her closer "and I still want that kiss" he says to her and lifts her chin up and bringing his lips closer to hers with a smile on his face "why are you teasing me" she asks softly "because I can" he says as she tries to kiss him "uh no I think I should be the one to kiss you first" he says with a wink "then do it" she says to him "so you want me to kiss you" he asks her "yes I do" she said then he kisses her softly then pulls away "better" he asks with a smile "I think you can do better than that" said Jade teasingly, "oh really" said Shane with a grin "yeah" she says then he whispers in her ear "I can do a lot better than that I can make you scream my name" then he pulls her closer where she can feel that he is hard "you feel that" he asks her "that's what you do to me" said Shane looking at her "and I want to put my cock in that pussy so bad" he growls as he runs his hands down to her ass and grabs it then kisses her again only a lot harder and more passionately holding the back of her hair in one of his hands then moves his hands down her body feeling every inch of her then rubs himself against her lifting her up off the ground and she wraps her legs around his waist as she does the same thing back rubbing against his dick as he groans into their kisses as he turns and puts her against the wall then she kisses down his neck and sucks on his neck then nibbles on his earlobe "fuck" he growls as he makes his way back to her lips grabbing the back of her hair with one hand as he holds her up using the wall for leverage as he rubs against her pussy harder "fuck if Jordan wasn't here I would fuck you right here against the wall" he growls in her ear as he then kisses down her neck "oh fuck Shane" she moans softly in his ear as he continues to rub his dick against her as she is only wear a thin pair of shorts and he only has sweat pants on "already moaning my name, I want make you fucking cum" he growls as he rubs against her harder "fuck I'm gonna cum if we keep going" he says as they continue "I wanna fuck you so bad" he whispers in her ear "I want to fuck you hard" he whispers as he rubs against her then the doorbell rings "fuck" he growls as he continues then it rings again they stop "can you get that" he asks her "yeah" she says as she sees he is still hard.

She goes to the door "um hi' says the girl who is gorgeous dark haired with green eyes "who are you" said the girl "I'm Jordan's sister, who are you" she asks "he has sister, never knew that and um I'm Leslie Shane's girlfriend" she says, Jade's stomach drops "oh he's in the kitchen" she says as she walks into the kitchen "Shane your girlfriend is here" said Jade looking at him with a deadly stare, "hi uh thought you weren't susposed to be back till next week' said Shane "I have to go back to New York late tonight, I just thought I'd would fly back to see you for a while" said Leslie with a grin giving him a peck on the lips "oh well uh yeah lets go to my room catch up" he says.

**JADE V/O**

_That's just great he has a fucking girlfriend and never said anything just kept putting moves on me and then we were practically fucking against the wall that's just great what am I a whore now seriously I am so pissed so I went up to the studio._

"hey" said Jordan as he continues to work on what he was doing "hey" said Jade as she watches Jordan work "whats up" said Jordan looking at her as she sits down "what you want to work on the songs" asks Jordan with a grin.

**JADE V/O**

_Yeah me and my brother have been working together he wants me to persue music as much as I want too and he said he can try and get his label to sign me so we have been working on my sound and everything then next week we are going to meet with the label._

"so what song you want to do" asks Jordan as he looks at her "singing my song" said Jade as she goes out into the other area of the studio and puts on the head phones and the nods to Jordan that she is ready.

Just as the music starts Shane walks in and sees her.

_Oohhh, Yeah, Oooh Huh_

_I woke up this morning with a smile on my face_

_& Nobody's gonna bring me down today_

_Been feeling like nothings been going my way lately_

_So I decided right here and now that my outlooks gotta change_

_That's why I'm gonna_

_Say goodbye to all the tears I've cried_

_For everytime somebody hurt my pride_

_Feeling like they won't let me live life_

_& Take the time to look at what is mine_

_I see every lesson completely_

_I thank God for what I got from above_

_I believe they can take anything from me_

_But they can't succeed in taking my inner peace_

_They can say all they wanna say about me_

_But I'm gonna carry on_

_Keep on singing my song_

_I never wanna dwell on my pain again_

_There's no use in reliving how I hurt back then_

_Remembering all of the hell I felt when I was running out of faith_

_Every step I vowed to take was towards a better day_

_Cos I'm about to_

_Say goodbye to every single lie_

_& All the fears I've held too long inside_

_Everytime I felt I could try_

_All the negativity I had inside_

_For too long I've been struggling. I couldn't go on_

_But now I've found I'm feeling strong and moving on_

_I believe they can take anything from me_

_But they can't succeed in taking my inner peace_

_They can say all they wanna say about me_

_But I'm gonna carry on_

_I'm gonna keep on singing my song_

_Whoa, & everytime I tried to be what they wanted from me_

_It never came naturally_

_So I ended up in misery, wasn't able to see_

_All the good around me_

_They wasted so much energy on what they thought of me_

_Simply just remembering to breathe_

_I'm human, I ain't able to please_

_Everyone at the same time, so now I find_

_My peace of mind living one day at a time_

_I'm human and I answer to one god_

_It comes down to one love_

_Until I get to heaven above_

_I've made the decision _

_Never to give in_

_Til the I day I die no matter what_

_I'm gonna carry on & keep on singing my song..._

_(They can't take anything from me)_

_I believe that they can do what they wanna. _

_Say what they wanna say_

_(They can say what they wanna)_

_But I'm gonna keep on _

_(Keep on )_

_I believe it_

_That they can take from me_

_But they can't take my inner peace_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Say what you wanna say, but I'm gonna sing my song_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

She comes back from the other side of the studio "that was amazing" said Shane looking at her "glad you liked Shane" she said then looked away "yeah you did awesome" said Jordan "Thanks I just needed an escape what a better way to escape" said Jade "but now I have to go, got work" said Jade then left the studio, Shane left a few minutes after.

He walks down to his room as he goes down the hallway he passes her "hey" he says to her she turns around 'what" said Jade with an attitude "I'm sorry" he says to her "that doesn't cut it, you have a girlfriend and we were practically fucking in the kitchen before that doorbell rang" said Jade looking at him "look its not like serious with her" said Shane "oh yeah does she know that, I mean she flew here from New York, I have to go I have work" said Jade then turns and walks away.

**CHAPTER 4**

**VIXEN PART 2**

**SUPRISES**

**SHANE POV**

**SHANE V/O**

_Ok so I decided to go out for a guy's night with Jordan and our band mate and good friend Tommy, we are at this place called Vixen and its kind of like a strip club only the girls dance and sing they just are already half naked and I am like drunk completely so its not like horrible but I still miss Jade. As the next number is about to start I take another shot with the guys and chase it with my beer._

He hears her voice first before he even sees her then moves closer to the stage as she comes out in a sexy a black very short tight dress and pumps.

_Come here big boy_

_Ahh, mmmhmm, yeah_

She sees him right away as she dances around the pole and slides down it and dances sexily as she sings

_You've been a bad bad boy_

_I'm gonna take my time, so enjoy_

_There's no need to feel no shame_

She continues to dance sexily

_Relax and sip upon my champagne_

_'Cause I wanna give you a little taste_

_Of the sugar below my waist, you nasty boy_

She walks down the stairs towards him

_I'll give you some oh-la-la_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi?_

_I got you breaking into a sweat_

_Got you hot, bothered, and wet_

_You nasty boy_

She walks right up to him

_Nasty naughty boy_

_Oh baby for all it's worth_

_I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind_

_Now if you're ready, come and get me_

_I'll give you that hot, sweet, sexy loving (loving)_

She slides down his body and walks around him with her hand on his shoulder

_Hush now, don't say a word_

_I'm gonna give you what you deserve_

_Now you better give me a little taste_

_Put your icing on my cake_

_You nasty boy_

_Oh no, oh there I go again_

_I need a spanking, 'cause I've been bad_

_So let my body do the talkin'_

_I'll slip you that hot, sweet, sexy loving_

_Ohh ha!_

_Come on daddy!_

_Ohh ohh, ohh ohh oh yeah_

_Oh yeaah oh, come on, sugar_

She runs her hands down her body right in front of him

_I got you breaking into a sweat_

_Got you hot, bothered, and wet_

_You nasty boy_

_Nasty naughty boy_

_Naughty boy_

_Oh baby for all it's worth_

_I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind_

_Now that you're ready, give it to me_

_Just give me that hot, sweet, sexy loving_

She continues to tease him as she is dancing

_Now give me a little spanking_

_Ohh, ohh, is that all you've got?_

_Come on now, don't play with me_

_Oh give me that hot, sweet, nasty_

_Boy don't you make me wait_

_Now you better give me a little taste_

_Put your icing on my cake_

_You nasty boy_

She looks back at him and winks

_Mmmm_

**SHANE POV**

**SHANE V/O**

_After that sexy little dance number she just pulled I want her more than ever I swear she got me so fucking hard just from rubbing up against me while she was dancing, I want her and I am gonna fucking get her too and she will pay for all that teasing too._

_He walks away then out of the club, I'll just wait till she gets home. Lucky for me Jordan and Tommy had left before that dance even started I stayed behind because I wanted to drink more and I think Jordan found some girl to hook up with so I don't think he is coming home…perfect._

_I walked inside the house and waited in the kitchen for her to get home I knew the night was almost over when I left Vixen so I was sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen finishing my cigarette then I hear the door close and I grin to myself as I hear her walking towards the kitchen so I get up from where I was sitting and as she walks in I grabbed her and pinned her to the wall._

_She squeaks because I scared her at first._

"so you think I'm naughty huh" he says closer to her face holding her wrists together above her head "you just scared the shit out of me" she says to him "and you just teased the living shit out of me at the club that I didn't know you worked at" said Shane as she tries to get free "let go" she says to him "No its pay back time" he growls then kisses her hard, pulling her hair, she pulls away "you have a girlfriend" said Jade "and she isn't here" he growls as he runs his hands down her body and kisses down her neck "what did I make you hot and bothered" she says to him with a grin "yeah your about to find out how hot and bothered" he growls picking her up and bringing her upstairs pinning her against walls as she takes his shirt off as he kisses her then goes into his room kicking off his shoes then closes his door then unzips the back of her dress and takes her bra off and backs her into his bed making her lay down and he takes her shoes off then her underwear as he lays on top of her kissing her everywhere as she goes for his belt he grabs her hands and pins them down to the bed "not yet, you wanted to tease me like that now you pay for it" he growls as he slowly runs his hand down her body to her pussy and runs one finger down her slit "mmmm already wet" he whispers as licks and teases her nipple as she moans then enters one finger into her pussy slowly thrusting it in and out of her and he feels how tight she is "are you" he says to her and she knew what he was going to say "yeah I'm still a virgin" she says to him, he looks at her and then kisses her softly down her body then licks up her slit then kisses up her body again, she groans as he thrusts his finger inside of her again "what did you want me to lick your pussy" he says sexily looking at her as he runs his finger up and down her pussy teasing her, she nods "oh yeah has anyone else ever licked you before" he asks, she shakes her head no, he groans "but you want me too" he says as he kisses her neck "fuck Shane yes I do" she growls as he continues to tease her clit slowly rubbing it "are you frustrated with me" he asks with a grin "very" said Jade in a groan "good because you teased the shit out of me and for someone who has never had their pussy licked or had sex before, you sure knew how to move sexily against my fucking body tonight at Vixen" he growls as he kisses down her body "I think that I should tease you too" he says as he kisses up her inner thighs licking them "your dripping wet" he says as he licks up her thigh to her pussy and licks up her slit, she moans loudly "do you like that" he says as he licks around her clit "Shane" she moans and arches herself towards his tongue moving her hips as he licks her as she moans.

Finally he kisses up her body then she pushes him down and kisses down his body and then takes his pants and boxers off and sees how long and thick he is, she strokes him once then again making him groan then licks around the head of his dick "fuck" he growls then she takes all of him in her mouth "oh fuck" he groans as he grabs her hair as she sucks his cock then he pulls her up kissing her and rolls her over so she is on the bottom of him "do you want me to be your first" he asks her as he kisses her softly, she looks at him then kisses him and nods "I don't want to hurt you" he says to her "you wont" said Jade "alright" he says to her then slowly slides himself half way in and kisses her passionately then slides into her, her breath catches, he stops "are you okay" he asks "yeah" she says then he kisses her and then slowly thrusts into her with a groan and kisses her everywhere he could as he slowly thrusts into her as she moans and he groans and kisses her passionately being gentle with her and taking his time with her touching her everywhere he could and nuzzling into her hair as they meet thrust for thrust "you feel so good" he whispers to her as he kisses down her neck "Shane" she moans as he groans "I love the sound of you moaning my name" he says to her as he kisses her as she runs her nails down his back slowly "fuck I'm gonna cum" he says to her "cum with me" said Shane as he rubs her clit slowly as she moans loudly "oh fuck Jade" he growls loudly as he explodes inside her. They both lay there quietly and he pulls her closer "that was so amazing with you" said Shane looking at her as he touches her face while she lays on her stomach with her arm on his stomach resting her chin on her arm as he strokes her hair "yeah that was amazing" said Jade with a smile "I didn't hurt you right" asks Shane concernedly "only at first but that's normal" said Jade , he grins "told you I'd have you screaming my name" said Shane with a wink, "shut up" she says to him then kisses up his chest "how bout you make me scream your name again" said Jade sexily, he grins "you want it again already" he says to her getting on top of her "how could I ever say no to those beautiful eyes" said Shane with a sweet look in his eyes then he kisses her which leads to them having sex again then they fall asleep in each other's arms.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**SHANE POV**

**SHANE V/O**

_When I woke up the next morning and she was still there with her arms around my waist I swear I thought I was dreaming and last night was the most amazing sex I have ever had and I was her first the only one she has ever been with like that and that made it even better then I realized something else that I was completely gone for her._

_But I still had Leslie to worry about I mean I know I'm wrong for cheating on her but like it just happened because Jade is like amazing, talented and damn fucking blow my mind hot and there is this unbelievable chemistry between us, it was proven last night I've been with enough girls but never how it was last night that was so like intimate and like perfect._

_Leslie is gorgeous and nice but there has always been something missing and now I know what it is the passion and desire to like want someone completely with every fiber of your being. I roll over to look at her sleeping next to me and smile to myself._

**JADE POV**

**JADE V/O**

_I woke up next to him and I looked over at him into his beautiful hazel eyes and remembered how last night was how incredible every minute was and I am glad it was him that I gave myself too but then I remember he has a girlfriend and that I really fucked up I mean I slept with someone else's boyfriend, yeah I like him and he is gorgeous, okay I more than like him I am completely gone for him but I mean I cant keep doing this so I sat up and looked at him and I decided that even though we had an amazing night he needed to figure out what he really wanted and who he really wanted._

"morning" said Shane with a grin kissing her shoulder "morning" said Jade giving him a weak smile "whats wrong" he asks her "last night was amazing but it was like wrong" said Jade as she moves away getting ready to get out of bed when the door opens "what the fuck is going on" yells Leslie looking at them both "I knew it, you fucking lied to me" said Leslie then walks out "Shit Leslie wait" said Shane throwing his jeans and boxers on.

"guess thats his choice" Jade said to herself, she gets her underclothes on then goes back to her own room and showers then gets ready to leave as she leaves her room he hears him fighting with her and then the door slamming shut, she goes down the stairs and he isn't even there she looks out the window and sees him with Leslie in her car and them drive off.

She looks away with tears in her eyes and goes upstairs and starts to pack her stuff after an hour of packing she hears someone coming up the stairs "what are you doing" asks Shane standing in her door way, she turns to him "leaving" said Jade sniffling "why" he asks coming into the room "because I cant be here with you here and her coming here" said Jade "look you can't leave, please don't leave" he says turning her around "Jordan will be crushed, he has been so happy with you here" said Shane "I didn't say I wouldn't see my brother I said I cant see you" said Jade looking into his beautiful hazel eyes "you made your choice I don't have to stay around to watch you with her" said Jade "I'll leave" said Shane looking at her "so you are with her still after everything last night I mean Shane, I gave myself to you and this is what I get for it" said Jade "I'm sorry look I told Leslie that I needed space okay" said Shane "space, really that makes it so much better your still with her its just time apart to what fuck me till your ready to go back with her" yelled Jade, he looks away "no its time to think about you about us" said Shane "whatever" said Jade and grabs her duffel bag "you cant just leave" he says to her blocking her way out "look you stay I'll go okay" he says then goes to his room and she closes her door.

Later that night she was in the kitchen eating and sees Shane going towards the door with a suitcase, she sighs "what are you doing" asks Jade with her arms crossed looking at him with his shades on and hair pulled back "leaving like I said I would" said Shane looking at her "look I was mad you don't have to leave okay" said Jade "yes I do, its better for you if I do" he says to her then he kisses her forehead "just so you know I'm sorry and I do care about you" said Shane then he leaves.

**CHAPTER 5**

**GONE**

**JADE POV**

**JADE V/O**

_After Shane left I was miserable but I've been able to keep busy I got the record deal and me and Jordan have been in the studio a lot and I've been working even more too._

_I haven't seen Shane in a month he never comes here I don't know anything really whats going on other than he is living in Malibu right now out of his summer home, tonight I've decided to go out to Les Deux with Alex and Jordan is tagging along I think he has a thing for Alex I mean Jordan isn't really someone who goes out dancing but he is taking Tommy with him but whatever I need the night out._

_We got to Les Deux and of course we are in VIP and just sitting right now and talking._

"so have you seen Shane yet" asks Alex as Jordan gets up to go buy drinks for all of them "no and I am not really planning on it" said Jade looking at her miserably "you know your miserable without him" said Alex looking at her "yeah well he chose to leave and he told Leslie "he needed space" which means eventually they will get back together" said Jade miserably "now shhh here comes my brother and Tommy" said Jade "you know you cant hide this forever he will eventually figure it out" said Alex as Jordan comes back over and sits next to Alex as Jordan turns to Tommy to talk to him with his arm is around the seat Alex looks over at me "your brother is like really hot" said Alex in her ear, Jade looks at her "and I think he likes you" said Jade looking over at Jordan's arm around the back of the couch pretty much around Alex his hand almost on her shoulder , he looks over at her and grins then goes back to talking to Tommy "yeah maybe" said Alex and smiles then Jade see's Leslie "fuck tonight is going to be a long night" said Jade looking straight ahead "who's that" asks Alex as she takes a sip of her drink "Leslie" said Jade looking at her as she starts to come towards them with two of her friends " I didn't know they allowed trash in this club especially ones that sleep with other girls boyfriends" said Leslie "what the fuck are you talking about" said Jordan looking at her "wow you don't even know" said Leslie looking at Jordan "well allow me to explain" said Leslie "your little sister over here slept with Shane I caught them in his bed" said Leslie with an evil smile, Jordan looks at Jade then Jade gets up "your such a fucking bitch" said Jade, Leslie steps closer "oh yeah well you're a slut, oh and you were a virgin when you fucked him too so not only did you sleep with my boyfriend or should I say ex-boyfriend because thanks to you he dumped me, I'm sure you thought it was so special right well sweetie news flash he is in a rock band, do you really think he is going to want you forever, your not anything special just a notch under his belt just because your Jordan's sister doesn't make you anything" said Leslie with an attitude and then tries to grab her but then Shane comes from behind her "what the fuck do you think your doing" said Shane standing in front of Jade " I don't need you to take care of me" said Jade "oh are you here to defend the whores honor" said Leslie as Jade tries to go around Shane , Shane tries to grab her but she was fast and punched Leslie as the two pull each other's hair, punching each other Jade with the upper hand "get off me fucking bitch" yells Leslie as Shane finally gets her off of Leslie along with Jordan helping along with a bouncer then Jade throws one of Leslie's hair extensions at her "here think you lost this" said Jade then turns around and walks away as they got thrown out of the club.

They all leave but Jordan pulls Shane aside "what the fuck man you slept with her, you fucking took her virginity" said Jordan pushing Shane "dude lets not do this here okay" said Shane calmly "no I think we should do this here fucking asshole" he growls and pushes him again "c'mon man I'm not gonna fight you your my fucking best friend" said Shane "yeah some best friend you are" said Jordan getting ready to take a swing "are you really gonna take a swing at me, you cant help who you love okay I'm not gonna apologize because it was the best night I ever had" said Shane then Jordan punches him in the face, if it where anyone else Shane would've beat the shit out of him but its Jordan and he had every right to hit him, Jade gets on her knees next to Shane and turns to Jordan "what the fuck Jordan, not like he fucking took advantage me" said Jade as she helps Shane up looking at him like she is completely in love with him and touches his face and Jordan looks at the both of them then walks away Alex looks at Jordan then Jade "Alex go with him see if you can get him to calm down" said Jade then she turns with Shane and they go to his motorcycle.

**JADE POV**

**JADE V/O**

_I cant believe Jordan hit Shane this is like so my fault but yet just like Shane said I don't feel bad about it because I love Shane and that was an amazing night, when we all went our separate ways I left with Shane because its time to work things out after all this everything we have been through its time to just try again or leave it alone, he had his motorcycle so I got on the back of it but he handed me his helmet first without saying anything just got on the bike so I got on back and put my arms around his waist._

_When we got there I took his helmet off and handed it to him as I looked at his house that was right on the water the inside of the house was gorgeous with this incredible view of the beach, one wall of his living room was all glass._

He turns and looks at her "sorry its kind of mess here" said Shane as he takes his leather jacket off showing he only had a cut out black tank top on, she looks at his amazing arms remembering what it was like being in them the night they had shared, how safe she felt and how loved she felt.

"its okay" said Jade quietly "you uh want anything to drink" he asks her looking at her as she looks out the window "no" she says and sniffles, he walks towards her turning her around "why are you crying" said Shane wiping her eyes with his thumbs "because of everything, because I miss you, because my brother hit you, because I hate all the drama" said Jade "well in any case I deserved the punch in the face" he said with a laugh "its really not funny, your lip is bleeding and your gonna have a black eye" she says to him "well atleast he didn't rip my hair out or something" he says with a grin pulling her closer to him, she laughs "it was a hair extension" said Jade, "yeah well remind me not piss you off" said Shane with a laugh "and you didn't deserve the punch in the face" said Jade looking into his hazel eyes "yes I did , its just the big brother thing to do I mean I slept with his little sister, not to mention I took away her innocence not that she was all that innocent before" he says with a laugh, she gives a weak smile "but if it were my little sister if I had one I would've done the same thing maybe worse" said Shane with a grin "so why didn't you hit him back" she asks looking up at him as he wraps his arms around her "because even though he is pissed at me right now he is still my best friend I would never hit him back especially when I deserved it, even if that night was the best night I ever had and I do love you" said Shane as he lifts her chin up "are you going to kiss me" she asks with a grin "well I planned on doing more than just kissing but if you only want_ she kisses him hard and passionately "I'm susposed to kiss you first" he says with a smile "no more games, just me and you nothing else I'm done with the fighting and drama" she says as she is unbuckling his belt "now I want you to fuck me till it hurts" she says as his pants fall to the floor and he kicks his shoes off and then he picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist "that's gotta be the hottest thing you have ever said to me" said Shane then kisses her then pulls away "and believe me I plan on it" he growls as he brings her to his bedroom as she pulls his shirt off then he lays her down and takes her shoes off then her pants and underwear and kisses up her stomach lifting her shirt then finally taking it off then kisses her and then enters her with a groan as he thrusts into her again taking her hand in his entwining their fingers "I love you" he whispers in her ear "I love you too, now fuck me ..hard" said Jade "so bad" he growls then thrusts into her hard then pulls almost all the way out of her then thrusts into harder over and over again as she moans and he groans as headboard bangs against the wall "fuck Shane" she screams "yeah you like it don't you" he growls then turns them over so she is on top "fucking ride my cock" he says to her as she moves her hips riding him "fuck Jade" he says as he grabs her and kisses her hard as she rides him and bites her neck as she moans his name as he moans and groans as she rides him, she reaches her orgasm and as he feels her cum around his cock it sends him over the edge as he squeezes her hips as he cums with a growl.

They both lay there catching their breath she lays her head on his chest he plays with her hair in his hands with his other arm behind his head "so am I your boyfriend now" he asks "hmmm I don't know maybe" said Jade "maybe huh" said Shane rolling over and pinning her arms down "only maybe" said Shane looking at her and kissing down her neck as he teases her "okay yes your boyfriend, stop teasing me" said Jade "I'll never stop teasing" he whispers and kisses her again "but right now I just want to fuck you all night long make up for lost time" he says to her with a grin kissing her "you want it again so soon" said Jade with a smile "love from you I want it every fucking hour of everyday" he says then he thrusts into her again with a groan and they make love again for most of the night till they get tired and fall asleep in each other's arms.

**CHAPTER 6**

**FRIENDSHIPS**

**SHANE POV**

**SHANE V/O**

_When I woke up but she wasn't next to me, I can smell coffee from the other room and I hear her in the kitchen_

**JADE POV**

**JADE V/O**

_I opened my eyes to the sun shining into the bedroom I smiled as I looked over at Shane who was still asleep with the sheets only covering his hips so I gave him a kiss on his forehead and got up to make some coffee and decided to finish this song I was working on awhile back._

Shane came out of the bedroom to see her making coffee in the kitchen and goes behind her wrapping his arms around her giving her a kiss on her shoulder "morning gorgeous" he says to her then gets some cups out of the cabinet, she turns to him "so I think we need to like go to my house and talk to Jordan plus I am susposed to be in the studio right now" said Jade, Shane looks at her with a sigh "I need to talk with Jordan not you, I love you and you know that but I still should apologize for going behind his back the way I did because I think he is more mad about that then anything else" said Shane as he pours coffee handing her a cup "well then lets get dressed and go there in a little while" said Jade as they drink their coffee, he comes closer to her taking her coffee "okay but first I think that we should take a shower together I mean after all that hot sweaty sex last night, we need to go get clean" said Shane with a sexy grin "oh really what else do you have planned for that shower Shane" she says "you know exactly what I have planned for that shower, see we had sex in my bed multiple times but we still haven't had sex anywhere else so I think we have a lot of area to cover here" said Shane "are you telling me you plan on having sex with me in every room of your house" said Jade looking up at him "yes starting with my bed but we don't have to shower yet we can just_ he grabs her and lays her on the kitchen table "fuck right here then take a shower" he growls as kisses down her neck then pulls her booty shorts off and then his boxers and shoves himself into her pussy and they fuck on the kitchen table then in his shower.

Finally they get on his bike and go back to Jordan's house, she opens the door and they hear the shower then moaning "ew oh god" said Jade grossed out "hmmm didn't he leave with Alex last night" said Shane with a laugh "yes" said Jade as she looks grossed out "I am just guessing that maybe he might be fucking her in his shower, guess we weren't the only ones with the idea" said Shane "hey that was your idea so was the kitchen table" said Jade as they go into the kitchen.

Finally Jordan comes downstairs "glad to see you so how was the shower even though I heard enough of it" said Shane "best shower I've had in a while" said Jordan with a grin then it gets quiet and Jade leaves the room to find Alex while Jordan and Shane talk.

"look I'm sorry about goin behind your back but I do love her and I would never hurt her" said Shane looking at him "I know you love her also I know that she loves you but if you hurt her man, you will have two black eyes" said Jordan with a laugh, Shane laughs "okay so are we cool man" asks Shane, "yeah we're cool and I'm sorry too for hitting you" said Jordan "its okay I did deserve it" said Shane with a shrug as the girls come into the kitchen "did you two kiss and make up" asks Jade "yes and you missy are late, you know that I hate that" said Jordan looking at his sister "its my fault sorry" said Shane with a grin "I don't wanna know" said Jordan but Shane continued to break his balls "hey your not the only that likes to shower" said Shane with a laugh "gross dude seriously way too much information" said Jordan "yes and hearing my older brother fuck my friend in the shower isn't" said Jade "hey we had a great morning together" said Jordan as they go upstairs "ew" said Jade .

"okay here this is a song I wrote I started a while ago and I sang part of it, do you still have the music because I finished it and I want to sing it" said Jade "when did you finish writing a song" asks Shane "when you were still in bed used your guitar" said Jade, he grins and gives her a kiss "hey now enough of that, Jade in there, you dirty old man can stay and watch or leave either way this has to get done" said Jordan "yes sir" said Shane with a salute and sits in the chair next to Jordan as Jade goes into the other side of the studio and puts the headphones on.

_People ask if I'm in love with you_

_Because I'm sitting here with your picture _

_And smiling to myself_

_I'm kinda lost in my own thoughts of you_

_My heart speaks before my mind thinks through _

_And I blush as I say yes_

_What a feeling of vulnerability coming over me _

_And I'm feeling weak and I can't speak_

_Never thought I'd give in so willingly to a human being _

_With abilities to set me free_

_Free, make me be me_

_Makes me want to say_

(Shane smiles knowing the song is about him)

_Your lips, your love, your smile, your kiss_

_I must admit it's a part of me_

_You please me, complete me, believe me_

_Like a melody_

_Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof_

_We were meant to be_

_But the best quality thats hookin' me_

_Is that you're loving me for me_

_Is that you're loving me for me_

(Jade looks at him as she sings)

_People ask why I'm in love with you_

_Well, let me start by saying_

_You got my heart by just being who you are_

_And what we got is between me and you_

_It doesn't matter about the money I make _

_Or what I do, or that I'm a, huh, a star_

_Unconditionally you're there for me _

_Undeniably you inspire me, spiritually, so sweet_

_This is meaningful, is incredible, pleasurable, unforgettable_

_The way I feel, so sweet_

_Makes me want to say_

_Your lips, your love, your smile, your kiss_

_I must admit it's a part of me_

_You please me, complete me, believe me_

_Like a melody_

_Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof_

_We were meant to be_

_But the best quality thats hookin' me_

_Is that you're loving me for me_

_Is that you're loving me for me_

_Its so amazing how something so sweet _

_Has come and rearranged my life_

_I've been kissed by destiny_

_Oh, heaven came and saved me _

_An angel was placed at my feet_

_This isn't ordinary, he's loving me for me_

_Stripped of all make up, no need for fancy clothes_

_No cover ups, push ups_

_With him, I dont have to put on a show_

_He loves every freckle, every curve, every inch of my skin_

_Fulfilling me entirely, taking all of me in_

_He's real, his honesty, he's loving me for me_

_Yeah_


End file.
